


The After Party

by fairyeyes



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: A series of how I imagine the after parties would be during the end of the routes. May be smutty, may be fluffy, but these are what I wished happened in-game!





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Repost) [Check out my writing Tumblr](http://basic-baka.tumblr.com/)! This is probably the spiciest fic I've written in a long time. And it’s long too which adds to it! Anyway, I’m going to try to write more of these as I play each route. As of this post, I’m on Yoosung’s so please expect a chapter of his to come after this!
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos! Those help fuel me as well!! Also, [I have a poll here. Would you want an audio version of this?](http://www.strawpoll.me/11500859) Poll closes on friday!

**The After Party**

**Chapter One: She Is**

My heart beat against my chest. Zen may have drunk a little too much wine and maybe I had done too. From what the RFA members had told me, they loved the guests I managed to invite. I’m glad. I’m glad that I was able to do it but unfortunately, I couldn’t do it anymore.

After that… strange man tried to kidnap me that day, I couldn’t go back to the apartment. Not without Zen, at least. But my mind wasn’t anywhere near the RFA – it was on Zen and Zen only. I couldn’t hear the words the reporters asked him nor could I hear his answers. My eyes stuck to him as I recalled the short time we’ve spent together.

When we first met, I wanted to stay. I didn’t want to leave that night. I want him to release that beast. I wanted him to never let me go. I never want him to let me go.

But when Zen grabbed me into his arms, I felt the electricity continuously run up and down my spine. He held me in an embrace as he announced our relationship. He grabbed a strand of my hair and looked deep as he could with his love filled red eyes. I could hear the gasps of the reporters and guests. I couldn’t focus on anything else. He was dangerously close to me. I could feel his white bangs tickle my nose as I moved instinctively to kiss him.

Nothing but pure love reflected in those eyes.

Those eyes haunted in my dreams. Those eyes haunted the time I never got to see him. All I thought about was him. And I know he thinks of me.

The after party excited me. I don’t even remember how we got home or when. It didn’t matter if it was day or night – I was safe with Zen. He held me close to his warm body. I never realized how cold I had been without his loving touches. Without his breath tickling my skin, I never knew how much I yearned for him.

“I love you,” Zen whispered in my ear. We lied on his bed together with the lights dimmed low. “I love you.” He whispered continuously. He continued to whisper deep sweet nothings in my ears. “You’re my strength,” he continued. “Your strength moved me.”

I’d look up at him and he stared at me back. I reach up to kiss him and he lets me pull him down. I grabbed some of the longer hair that reached me to deepen the kiss. He responded just as hard.

I sat up. “Zen,” I said to him, “I love you too.”

His eyes widened in surprise. He was unusually silent as I got closer to him. He was surprisingly innocent as I positioned myself on top of him.

“Zen,” I breathed. “Hyun Ryu,” I used his full name. I wanted to show him that he was much more than just a musical actor to me. I wanted to show him that I cared about his heart as much as he cared for mine. “Hyun Ryu,” I repeated. “I love you.”

He smiled and laughed.

“My little princess,” he said as he let out a deep chuckle. I felt it rumble through his clothes, now changed to a simple black sweater as the weather got colder outside. “I love you too.” He responded. I reached down and gave him another kiss on his lips but this time I wanted to show him how much he’s touched me.

However, … I couldn’t ignore it anymore. The urges I’ve had since I stayed that first day.

“Zen,” I slipped into a more comfortable name for him. “Let’s release the beast,” I whispered to him. Again, his eyes widened in surprise, or shock. “I can’t… hold it in anymore,” I continued to whisper. I could feel myself overflowing with love for the man below me. “I don’t want anyone else but you.”

I could feel Zen’s hands touch my shoulders. He brought me to his eye level. I could tell the pale man was embarrassed by my asserted, possibly aggressive, request. I couldn’t help but snicker at him. “You’re just as innocent as Yoosung, aren’t you?”

Zen pouted. “Don’t think about any other man,” he murmured my name that was covered with a lust I could never imagine. He flicked my nose gently. “Think about me only.”

I smiled, and I giggled.

He grabbed me and tossed me over on the other side. He held my hands over my head and I could feel my hair underneath me as he suddenly took charge.

He sat on top of me and the light directly hit him. He looked like an ethereal beast who wanted nothing more than to suck my life force.

I was willing to give him more than my life force. My love, my soul, my body were up for grabs. He could have it all.

“Are you sure? If I let out the beast,” he warned me. He pressed his body against me and I could feel that it begged to be let loose. Already, he was hard. Already, he was willing to give up his own love, soul, and his body to me. Already, I’d give him complete control of my body. He could do anything he wanted to me as long as I was the only woman on his mind. “If I let out the beast… you can’t look at any other man. You have to look at me only.”

“Zen,” I breathed out, already wet from excitement. “I’m already yours.” I couldn’t wait anymore. I had originally intended to let out his beast that night when I attempted to stay. “Please… I’m offering myself to you… Do what you wish…” I couldn’t help but turn away at the last statement. This was unlike me. This wasn’t like me at all – I never used to beg. I never used to plead.

He chuckled as silently as he could. I heard him take off his clothes and, while my hands were loose, I started to take off my own clothes. Once I took off my blouse, I heard him gasp.

“You’re so beautiful,” he was truly amazed by what he saw. It was my turn to blush. He was more god-like and beautiful than I ever could be. He saw beautiful actresses every day on the sets, on the stage… But his words still touched me. Hardly anyone said that to me. Hardly anyone would take their time to say that to me.

He reached out and touched every curve and exposed part of my body, my bra still on. I hadn’t planned on making love to Zen; but then, I had never intended to fall in love with him in the first place. On the surface, Zen was the annoying guy who was full of himself. He always made a very cringey statement in the chat rooms, and while we talked on the phone, but something drew me to him. Something drew me in – was it his softness? Was it his tenderness? He showed me kindness as any of the other RFA members but… I grew to care and love him very much. Truly. Madly. Deeply.

His touches made me feel good. He worshipped my body. He worshipped how, despite myself, it felt underneath his hands. He cherished my body as he cherished my heart. His hands melted my suddenly cold demeanor. He already owned my heart, body, and soul.

“So beautiful,” he said as he reached my head. He pushed aside some hair and had me look deep in his eyes. I couldn’t focus on his naked body. I felt the tears come up to my eyes. “Don’t cry, my little princess.” He whispered sweetly. He leaned my forehead against his and he smiled brightly. “I’m here to take care of you. I’ll worship you in the way you deserve to be.” He muttered sweetly.

He didn’t need anything else from me. He had my everything, and soon my body. Soon, it’ll be rightfully his.

He laid me down and kiss me. He helped take off the rest of my clothes. I have never felt so exposed and excited. He tossed them aside and once more his fingers traced against my body – as if he wanted to remember my body. He wanted to remember the exact shape, size, curves, everything about my body.

“You’ve been through so much pain,” he said. “You’ve been through too much strife and still you smile at me. Still, you ignore your pain and you comfort my simple worries.”

He kissed me deeply as he inserted a finger inside of me. I was surprised at the digit’s entrance. It didn’t take him long to find my entrance. He started to rub my spot and slowly added another finger. It surprised me again and I must’ve let out a noise because I heard him chuckle. He leaned over again to kiss me and I was worried he wanted to silence me.

“Please,” he begged. “Make as much noise as you want,” He whispered to me. I hesitated. I hesitated on moaning out. It felt good but I didn’t want this to be the only pleasure I felt so I held back. I wanted to tease him. Soon, the rubs stopped.

He lowered himself down to my clitoris and gave it a slow lick. It surprised me so much that I squealed and widened my own eyes.

“Ah,” he said with a dark tone now, “there it is.” I could feel his breath against my sex. I felt nervous. I felt shy. I felt excited. I shivered.

He rubbed my legs – I must’ve been visible in this low light.

“Don’t be frightened. If you want me to stop, just let me know. I want my little princess to enjoy the world.”

Immediately, he went and licked me again. Waves of pleasure shook me as he continued to lick and even dared to poke at the entrance. Once he made it inside, I couldn’t help but moan. His white bangs tickled my thighs but I was focused on his talented tongue. He devoured me. He licked, sucked, teased, kissed, and even nibbled me. I couldn’t stop twitching, moaning, groaning… I even held down his head. I couldn’t even give him the courtesy to look at him as he looked at me. I knew he looked at me as he did this. He watched for my reactions and he did it again to rewatch it. He saw me thrive in pleasure as I felt an orgasm build up. However, once he licked to the very top and teased me, I let it out. I panted to regain the air that left my body.

I looked up and I saw him completely red. He looked amazed at himself and the sight before him. His hair was tussled and his ponytail seemed to be coming out. He was so charming. He was adorable and so handsome.

“Zen… Hyun Ryu…” I breathed out. I still needed to catch my breath. I couldn’t believe….

“My princess,” he finally came back to earth. He towered over me. “How was that? Did that send you to space?”

I couldn’t answer. He knew the answer to that.

“I’m sorry,” he said suddenly. “I must be selfish.” He kissed me. I could taste myself all across his mouth. His tongue came into mine and massaged mine. After that, he pulled away and we both panted. He was still red from the excitement. “I must be selfish,” he repeated. He looked at me in the eyes, those deep red eyes that reflected his love for me.

“I have to let out the beast. Is that okay?” He begged and whimpered. I could tell he held himself back. I nodded. I wanted nothing more right now than him inside of me.

He took off the remainder of his clothes and his cock was as hard as it could be. It twitched at against the cold air and Zen seemed to be embarrassed by it.

“A-ah,” he said as he felt self-conscious.

“It’s cute,” I told him. I scooted down close to the penis and kissed the head. It twitched back in response to me. I couldn’t help but giggle. However, I wanted to show him the same amount of worship he did for me.

I placed the hardened cock in my mouth and I grabbed it with my hand. It was a little bit more than a mouthful and I could hear precious Zen worry and fret over me. I ignored him as I went up and down on it. Soon his protests ended and all I could hear was his musical groans. I almost found it too amusing to stop – he’s practicing even during this!

He tasted so good. He tasted so sweet and already I can taste some precum at the tip. I didn’t realize he was calling my name though but he pulled me off and kissed me deeply as he had before. This time, he could taste himself in my kiss.

He panted and he was the reddest I’ve ever seen him as. “Y-you didn’t have to do that!”

I smiled as I responded, “I wanted to. I want you to feel good.”

He seemed to be short circuiting because he stumbled with his words.

Soon, he got himself together and he pushed me back on the bed. I smiled, I knew he wanted control and I was more than willing to let him have it.

“I’m going to let it out for real… this is your last chance…”

“Take me, Zen,” I said finally. “I’m yours and you’re mine.”

He looked at me with lust and love, a usual mixture. He came up to me and kissed me deeply as he placed his cock at my still wet entrance. He slowly put himself inside of me and I couldn’t help but moan as he let every inch of himself in me. He grunted and held himself back from moaning.

It was unfair.

He barely put himself in and already I started to moan and groan. He didn’t. He grunted as he went in and out of me. Even his balls bounced against me, I was already addicted to him. He kept going in and out and he eventually started to moan and groan himself. It seemed that he couldn’t hold back anymore.

I spread my legs as wide as I could. I put them on his back and crossed them together. He went inside me even deeper and it filled me up. He went harder and I begged him to go even more. Now the beast went fully out.

He slammed in and out of me as hard as he could. He growled underneath as he held me tighter against him. At this moment, we were one. At this moment, we finally became each other. He slammed harder into me and I feel orgasm after orgasm wave hit me over and over. I cried out his name and he cried out mine. Even though he felt really rough, he was gentle to me. He never hurt me. He never went too hard. He never pulled even a loose hair off.

“I’m… going to cum,” he said finally. I was too lost in ecstasy as he kept going in and out. My breasts bounced up and down along with us and he had to grab them and massage them. I couldn’t help but moan more at it. “I’m going to cum,” He repeated.

I didn’t say anything but held him tighter. I didn’t care. This was irresponsible of me but I didn’t care. I wanted all of him in me.

He moaned more and groaned. Sweat started to cover him as he penetrated me over and over. I couldn’t get enough of him.

Soon, I could feel him shoot inside of me and he stopped to let it all in. He let out one final grunt as he held on to me tightly. One last wave of orgasm hit me as I panted. He also panted when he was finished and he kissed my head. Slowly, he pulled out and I could feel his cum, mixed with mine, pour out of my body and some on his cock still.

“I’m… I’m sorry,” Zen said. As he immediately went to grab some towels to clean up the mess we’d made together. I couldn’t respond. I was blown away by what just happened.

He came back and cleaned up the mess. He stammered as he looked down on me. I looked at him through half lidded eyes and I felt so relieved and relaxed.

“Hm?” I said as I started to come out of my daze.

He jumped back on the bed along with me and kissed me deeply. I wasn’t out of my daze so I kissed him back. I couldn’t focus on anything but Zen. Zen. Zen. Zen. My whole mind was nothing but Zen.

Eventually, I realized what happened and I went to the bathroom to shower and cleaned up. I did the best I could and got dressed in his clothes. I only wanted to smell his scent.

When I came back, I saw him passed out. He fell asleep as he lied underneath the blanket. Our clothes were still strewn about but it was okay.

I hopped into bed next to him and I stared at him.  Everything about RFA was over. We’d still keep in contact with them, sure, but… I didn’t want that world anymore.

I only wanted Zen.

I kissed him on his cheek and he woke up. He mumbled my name. “Did you clean up properly?”

I nodded and he put me into a hug.

“Now we belong only to each other.” He said as he slowly drifted off to sleep again. I smiled. He was right.

He was mine and I was his.

Eventually, I must’ve fell asleep too because all I could see in my dreams was his smiling, loving, face.


End file.
